


That Touch of Pink

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Best Wingman Ron Weasley, Boys Kissing, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Pub Halloween Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Harry is tickled pink by Draco's Halloween costume.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 32
Kudos: 251





	That Touch of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all! So, smut-lite and fluff, m'dears, smuffy-lite, if you will. The prompt is _“You’d be a lot more intimidating if you weren’t dressed like that.”_ BIG thank you to m0stlyvoid for the beta, for talking me off the ledge, and insisting i post the damn thing! MWAH! Draco in pink, y'all. Enjoy! xo peach

Harry orders the next round from the Dracula behind the bar and props himself up next to Ron to wait, surveying the costumed crowd from under the sailor hat tilted jauntily on his head.

On stage, The Golden Snitches, dressed like the Hex Girls, rock the pub. Ginny wails into the microphone, and Pansy leans against her, working her fingers over the guitar, their magic sparkling around them. Harry’s magic buzzes excitedly with them. It’s a perfect Halloween night, a night for losing yourself in the anonymity of a costume…

And in the touch of a stranger. 

“Sexy nurse, 4 o’clock,” Ron mutters into his drink, adjusting his cowboy hat. 

Harry had already clocked the nurse and while she’s _very_ appealing, the bloke wearing a tophat, booty shorts and tails with no shirt may be the frontrunner for the evening. 

“Me thinks Tophat and Tails over there,” Harry says, indicating the bloke across the pub with a lift of his chin.

The bloke winks and Harry chuckles, sliding his gaze away. 

The evening is young, there’s time to play.

“Brilliant.” Ron grins. “Besides, _I’m_ the cowboy in need of some _medical attention_ tonight.” He wiggles his brows beneath his Stetson. 

They clink together their beer bottles, and Harry nods his head to the beat that Luna taps out on the drums, letting his attention be captured by the pub door opening.

And his jaw drops.

The bar, the band, the people all fade away and the only thing filling his vision, his mind and, if he’s honest, his cock, is Draco fucking Malfoy in head-to-toe pink — pink bodysuit, long pink tail, little pink ears peeking out of _pink hair_ , for fuck’s sake.

Malfoy pauses at the entrance resting his hand on his canted hip for dramatic effect, the beautiful bastard, though he needn’t have bothered. Harry can’t believe he had the bollocks to show up dressed like _that_. His eyes trail down Malfoy’s lean body on display, over a sharp collarbone, the swell of a bicep, firm nipples, taut abdomen… 

And speaking of bollocks… 

“Oh, bloody _hell,”_ Ron says, dropping his head back and sighing at the ceiling. He glances at Harry and shakes his head. “Well, fuck. That takes care of that.”

“What?” Harry says, absently, eyes trained on Malfoy.

Ron snorts. “Exactly.”

Malfoy lifts a long cigarette holder to his lips and only starts his strut through the crowd when every eye is trained on him. And everyone is _definitely_ looking, Harry notes. 

“Pfft,” Harry exhales through tight lips. “As if I care about _Malfoy.”_

And the feeling seems to be mutual. Malfoy pointedly ignores Harry, clearly not caring one whit about him, lavishing his smile on everyone, and _especially_ the bloke in the tophat and tails. A growling twinge settles deep in Harry’s chest. 

“Mate,” Ron says. “You just _growled.”_ He pours the remaining beer into his mouth and nods his head in Draco's direction. “I mean. He’s still a bloody prat but he looks… _fucking good.”_

Harry jerks his attention to Ron, and Ron raises his hands in surrender. “Just sayin’. You’d better go capture your boy.”

“He’s not my—”

Ron plunks the bottle down on the table and turns Harry to face him. He reaches up and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, re-adjusting the sailor hat. Harry presses his mouth closed.

“How do you even?” Ron tugs a knot through his fingers. “Did you try the WWW hair potion I got for you? Of course, you didn’t.” He licks his thumb.

“What’re you—” Harry presses his mouth closed again as Ron swipes his thumb on Harry’s chin.

“What is this, toothy-paste?” Ron’s hands are back on his hips. “So. You’ll use the disgusting Muggle teeth goo Hermione gives you but not my hair goo? Honestly, Harry.”

“I like the minty taste!”

“Here.” Ron places two drinks in Harry’s hands. “Take a drink to your boy.”

“He’s not my—"

Across the pub, Tophat simpers at something Malfoy says and places his hands on Malfoy’s waist. Harry’s mind rolls over black, and he’s across the pub so fast it’s as if he Apparated.

Malfoy smirks as Harry approaches, cheekbones gleaming with pink glitter. “Hello, sailor.”

The bright glow from the stage lights renders Draco’s bodysuit nearly translucent, and up close Harry can make out that the rosy hue of Draco’s nipples matches his pink hair. “Hi,” is all he can manage.

Malfoy takes one of the drinks from Harry and sips, ignoring Tophat, and Harry practically purrs with satisfaction. Malfoy sweeps his gaze down Harry’s body, lifting an eyebrow at Harry’s snug trousers. His attention shifts to Ron trotting up, spurs jangling. 

“A sailor and a cowboy,” Malfoy says. “Where’s the rest of the Village People?”

“And what the fuck are you supposed to be?” Ron says flatly. 

Tophat smiles at Malfoy adoringly. “The Pink Panther,” he sighs. 

Harry frowns, the growl rumbles, and Malfoy leans into him, a pleased smile on his lips. **“** **You’d be a lot more intimidating if you weren’t dressed like that, you know.”** His warm breath caresses Harry’s ear, sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

Harry stares into grey eyes, imploring and intent. “Why don’t you undress me and find out,” he says.

Harry has hardly the time to be shocked at his own boldness before Malfoy grabs his wrist and drags him through the crowd. Harry looks back over his shoulder. Tophat pouts petulantly, and Ron gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

Draco crowds Harry against the dressing room door, sucking his neck and grinding his erection against Harry’s hip.

“Tell me right fucking now, Potter,” Draco says, expression serious, “do you really like my costume?”

Harry laughs. _“Fuck, yes,”_ he groans, sliding his hands over smooth fabric and lean muscle. He cups Draco’s arse and gives the pink tail a little tug. “And I like the bloke wearing it, too.”

Draco brushes Harry’s lips with his own. “Aw, that’s sweet. Now take off your trousers.”

Harry hastily shoves his trousers and pants to his thighs. Draco’s eyes darken, and he fondles Harry’s bollocks, sweeping his palm up the underside of Harry’s stiff cock. “Anchors aweigh,” he says approvingly. 

Harry's eyes roll closed and he bites his bottom lip against a whimper as Draco works him with slick fingers, tugging and caressing delicate skin, encouraging Harry to fuck into his fist with a firm hand to his hip. Harry buries his fingers in Draco’s hair and guides their lips together, panting into his mouth between kisses, warmth building, groin tightening. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Draco says softly, and Harry climaxes and spills over Draco’s fingers. 

Draco kisses Harry’s ear and whispers, “I wore this costume for you.”

Harry drops to his knees and gropes Draco’s arse, mouthing his erection, wetting the fabric with his tongue. 

“That’s sweet,” Harry smiles, “now take it off.”

* * *

Harry finds Ron and The Golden Snitches seated at the bar. Ron hands Harry a beer, his eyes wide and darting. Harry frowns at him and shrugs.

“You’re glowing,” Ginny observes, lips twitching. “Like you just ran a marathon.”

“Or had an orgasm,” Luna adds, smiling brightly.

Ron inhales his beer, sputtering, and Harry evades questioning looks by tipping his bottle to his lips. 

“What’s that on your fingers, pet?” Pansy smirks.

Harry stares at his pink-stained fingers.

Malfoy walks by, Pink Panther ears askew in his rumpled hair. He brushes his shoulder against Harry’s. “I’ll see you later, Potter.” 

Harry watches him go, tail swishing back and forth with the sway of his hips, two big pink handprints on his perfect arse. The dye at the back of his head, where Harry had buried his hands in Draco’s hair, is almost completely gone. 

Harry takes another swig of beer, cheeks warming with what he knows is a touch of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
